


My Salvation

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Donatello, Incest, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral, Pet Play, Sub Raphael, blow-jobs, collaring, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello needs some downtime to let his over worked mind relax, luckily he had Raphael, his well trained and obedient pet as a source of relief and comfort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtlesketches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesketches/gifts).



> After being inspired by reading a lovely fanfiction that involved a collar, I couldn't help but write a little something myself! The pairing involved was picked by Turtle-Sketches so this is dedicated to her! I wasn't sure I wanted to post it up! or if people even like this kink. But after a few other friends read it, TS included and said I should share it..I decided to post it up!
> 
> I wanted to write more on this subject, maybe Don training Raph..along with the repercussion involved for bad behavior, and some of the other things the two do together, Bath times, feeding times, working on projects.. for example! though any other ideas let me know!! inspire me!

When it comes to trust it does not matter on race or colour, who is older or younger..who is larger or smaller. It all boils down to complete and absolute dedication. A desire, the need to feel safe and secure to give your everything..  
Yes, that's trust..having that significant other to tell your darkest secrets, to your worst fears. Trust is knowing that other to the point you'd know they'd save your life, be there in good and bad times, be your everything; total devotion.

“Come here.”  
Donatello spoke in a soft tone, seated at his desk, though for once his attention was not on the monitor flickering behind him, or a device in pieces on his desk. Though said desk was covered in open programs as well as hand written notes, not to mention a little pile of screwed up papers, rather than pull an all nighter and be alone and frustrated when things went wrong, Don now had something to turn his focus on in times such as this.  
Hazel gaze was set on whom he was addressing, reaching out a hand, waiting, a warm smile on his features.  
Moments later a beak gently nuzzled against the presented hand, to which Don couldn't help but press his digits over the other's nose, gently stroking and petting as his hand moved to caress the others head, much to a content sigh from the other.

Raphael was on all fours, stripped of his gear, only wearing his signature red mask and a gold coloured collar, matching his orbs, small non-sharp spikes decorated it, along with a large ring at the front and a couple of D rings half way around.  
It was an exchange of affection both understood well, often at times of great stress Don's pet would comfort him in the same way a therapy dog or animal might, just stroking his large digits over the turtle's scar covered skin was working wonders to de-stress the genius, though it had taken a lot of time and patience to get the older and much larger turtle to understand what he needed to do for his brother to be truly happy and part of the family more often.

In good time Raph had become as dependent on spending time with Don as much as Donatello needed him, keeping silent the moment he entered the lab, his wolf like gaze lowering to the ground as he'd squat, his tail lowered and submissive, something he only did for Don, allowing his brother to apply the buckle as the fleeced leather collar was pressed against his neck, the emerald turtle lifting his head back, bearing his neck to the other much smaller turtle.

Then it was all commands, Don's one hand still petting the much larger turtle affectionately, one hand tugging on the ring, lifting Raph's head, telling him to lift his form, tugging up a little more forcefully, that done the olive turtle patted a thigh, inviting his pet closer to his being.  
“ Up, that's it..good boy.”  
Donatello already felt calmer, Raphael resting his elbows on either of Don's spread thighs, knee's on the floor as he stretched himself over the olive turtle's lap.  
Donnie let out a sigh, hands now working over Raph's huge and toned shoulders, moving along to his scar covered shell, feeling the scars, knowing each one in order they'd appeared.

They stayed like that, Raphael gently nudging his beak against Don's arm pit, golden eyes on fire with affection and love for the other turtle, giving himself completely to his younger sibling. For a moment Donnie simply played with the others bandanna, fingering the torn ends and wrapping them around his finger, breathing in Raphael's scent.  
He'd washed his beloved pet yesterday as the two had spent the majority of the day making changes to the shell-cycle, Raph's pride and joy. As fun as it had been it wasn't clean work, dirt, grease and oil had assaulted the pair before the day was done, giving them little time to clean up before Leo lead them out for the evening patrol.

There had been little to no time the last few days for the pair to be close like they were now, it was a secret between them, plans hatched and formulated to hide their relationship outside the lab door. Tonight's excuse had been a simple one, yearly medicals were required by doctor Don and sometimes that resulted in a follow up and that could mean observation over night.  
Don had felt unprofessional about lying to his father and brothers, but he needed this..plus it was only a white lie, he'd checked Raph over and the hulking turtle was in fantastic shape, a fine specimen, it was Don that was in need of the other turtle's company.

Don's finger moved back to Raph's collar, gently tugging it down once. With a grunt Raph complied and went back to all fours on the ground. Don rose and started to walk across the room, patting his own thigh as he did.  
“Heel.”  
Raph's powerful form did as he was told, muscles rippling as he moved across the ground like a pet being shown off around the show ring. He held his head high, proudly displaying his collar to an imaginary audience, the result of good training.

Donatello could only stop and admire the display, the way Raph's tail showed off his exposed hole, the way his toned cheeks were teasingly on show, a show just for his viewing pleasure alone.  
Raph stopped at Don's heels, moving to squat beside him.  
“ You've been so good..”  
Donnie pushed a hand against Raph's slightly dented plastron, pushing the other turtle against the floor, Raph at once touched his carapace to the floor, rocking slightly as he felt Don's hand brush against the slit in his lower plastron, fingering the softer area that housed their manhood.  
Skilled hands moved along Raph's thighs, causing the older turtle to churr in delight, a deep and very needy sound.  
Don let out a churr in reply, more like a chirp as he ran fingers over scars and raised veins..oh how he loved Raph's thighs..had eyed them for so long day after day, having to tell himself again at this moment how lucky he'd been to have this relationship with his powerful brother, pressing his smaller body against Raph, pinning him, showing being larger meant nothing.  
“ Show yourself.”  
Don commanded, his voice husky as he watched the slit move as Raph's tip made an appearance, dripping with pre-come as he dropped down, making sure to spread his legs wide, tail wagging as he displayed himself for his master.

It only took a handful of strokes from Don's hands to have Raph fully erect, his thick member begging for more attention as the purple-banded turtle moved his hand away from it.  
Groaning it was Don's turn to drop down moving off his brother, his own arousal in his hand, while the other leant over the displayed turtle, pulling the hoop on the collar up.  
With a whine Raph went back to kneeling, his erection still on display and dripping, the tip against the hard floor.  
Don guided his penis towards Raph's mouth, to which the hot-head had anticipated and was already opening his mouth for, taking his brothers length, running his tongue over the tip then working his way down, feeling the muscle against his tongue..the hard veins pulsing as he pleasured eagerly.  
“ Mmm..”  
Donnie placed a hand on Raph's head, setting the pace using his other hand to fiddle with the hoop once more on the collar, tugging back and forth, to which Raph knew to follow.  
Drool poured from the side of Raph's mouth, golden eyes half lidded in pleasure as his mouth was controlled fully by his master, nibbling, sucking..so pleasing.  
Don was getting close, panting as he blew his seed in to his brother's mouth, seeing stars as he eyes closed tightly in pleasure, letting out a cry during the process.

Donnie shivered, collecting himself, opening his eyes to see some of his seed trickling out the side of Raph's mouth, the foul mouthed turtle finally having a use for that big mouth of his, pulling his spent penis out of Raph's mouth and tucking himself away, putting his hand against Raph's beak, letting the older turtle use his tongue to clean his hand, the rough feeling sending goosebumps through Donnie.  
Still Raphael remained where he sat, his member likely causing him pain now.  
“ Play with yourself, say my name.”  
Raph sat back, licking his lips as he used his hand to pleasure himself, golden eyes fixed to Don.  
“ Ahh-Donnie..F -fuck..masta'..”  
He grunted, rocking his hips as he exploded spraying himself, his hands coated as he came, a turtle of his size was like dropping a litre of milk on the floor.

Donnie gave Raph a nod, walking over to his desk, pulling out a small box and moving back to the obedient turtle.  
“ A gift for being so good for your master.”  
Opening the box, Don held up the gift which happened to be a bell, purple in colour, holding it by the ring it was attached to, letting it jingle.  
“ Tuck yourself in and come here.”  
Raphael did as commanded, tucking his sated member away and moving eagerly to his master, kneeling before him.  
A hand stroked the side of Raph neck, in understanding Raph moved his head back, allowing Don to cup his cheek lovingly while his other hand moved to one of the D rings, clipping the bell to the collar.  
“ Good boy, that's my boy..lets..get some rest it's late..we shower first thing”  
Don moved to his day bed, all the worry and stress long gone now, in fact now he thought about it the more he realised what had been going wrong in his research, proof yet again Raphael was good for him.  
Don stripped down, removing his mask before getting under the covers. Once he was comfortable he patted the bed, to which Raphael moved over to join him, the bell ringing as he moved towards Donatello.  
The olive turtle lifted the cover, inviting the other to share his bed, hands going to the collar around Raphael and releasing the latch, tucking the collar and ringing bell in the top drawl beside his bed.  
“ You're amazing Raph..thank you.”  
Raph simply smirked, wrapping Don in his arms, pulling him against him as they embraced, Raph planting a kiss of Don's forehead, Don returned the gesture while untying Raph's mask, the two falling in to a content sleep soon after.


End file.
